


Our Little Secret

by Stevetheslink



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevetheslink/pseuds/Stevetheslink
Summary: Jake and Dwight really like Myers.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Jake Park, Dwight Fairfield/Michael Myers, Michael Myers/Jake Park
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Our Little Secret

It was rare when they were all put together in a trial like this. Dwight, Meg, Jake and Claudette. The “OG trio” title given to them by the other survivors around the campfire due to them being in this messed up world longer than anyone else had. Jake also couldn’t deny he had a pretty special relationship with the other three. 

Lampkin lane was one of the strangely one of the most homely places out of all the realms that the entity mimicked. It was... somewhat warped in a way though, keeping in mind that this was the alleged domain of Micheal Myers. Jake crept up the stairs in one of the houses lightly, attempting to make as little noise as possible to avoid the one that was out for all their blood. 

“There’s one” he muttered to himself and began working on the generator. Jake heard no screams for the time he was working, assuming to himself that Meg was running whoever it was around, she could really take them for a hell of a ride.

Apparently he didn’t hear the creaking of the decaying stairs as someone crept behind him. Jake whipped his head around when he felt a light hand on his shoulder.

“It’s me it’s me!” The other man said.

“Jesus Dwight you almost gave me a damn heart attack, maybe a warning next time?” Jake breathed and quickly went back to work.

“O-oh so sorry Jake” Dwight got to his knees on the side next to his survivor and began connecting the wires of the generator.

Jake had a fairly close bond with Dwight, and even to his own surprise found himself more extroverted around the nervous leader. Something about Dwight’s sweet and caring nature for the others made Jake easy to open up to him, much more than with the other survivors where he tended to be reserved, it was just apart of his quiet nature. Dwight and him would talk about all different types of things, what their lives were like before this whole entity mess, their hobbies and interests like such. Small talk. That is before they shared trial upon trial sacrificing themselves for one another.

“Hey Jake” Dwight started, more concerned with matching the correct wires. 

“Did you... well like have any relationships?”

Jake stopped working for a second. The awful connection with his father led to him being overly reclusive in relationships. It’s always something he had struggled with.

“Yeah. Of course” Jake stated. “not really too fond of commitment though”. 

Dwight cocked his head to the side. “Oh... that’s cool”.

“So what do you like?” Dwight asked.

“Huh?” “Like what’s your type?”. Jake went quiet. 

Was he really that comfortable with Dwight to let him know what Jake really liked? He had grown so fond of the leader, maybe even a little too fond. The hope that sparkled in Dwight’s big brown eyes as he explained his plans to the group, he was truly a gorgeous man up close even though Dwight would deny any compliments thrown his way. Jake didn’t necessarily have a type, but he wanted to tell his sexual preference to Dwight eventually.

“You know like tall, mysterious... big” Jake said. Dwight blinked.

“Like a guy?” 

Jake almost blew up the generator right then. 

“... you won’t tell anyone right?”

To Jake’s surprise, Dwight actually threw back his head and let out a laugh. 

“Jake, of course I won’t tell anyone... and between me and you, I’m honestly the same way.” Dwight snickered.

“You’re into guys too?” Jake was a little thrown off, he never really thought about Dwight’s preferences until now.

“Yeah guys that are huge, like ginormous... someone like...”

“Michael Myers” they said in unison and sighed. 

It took Jake a moment to process what they just said. Here the entity brings in a bloodthirsty psychopath of a man to hunt them down, and Jake and Dwight were fawning over him like a couple of little schoolboys with a high school crush. 

“God... don’t let anybody else hear about our little conversation, we might get locked away like all the other crazy killers” Jake let out a forced laugh and Dwight turned to look at him.

“Don’t worry, it’s our little secret” Dwight assured. Jake looked back down to the almost completed generator and smiled.

“You know Dwight... we should talk more. I really-“ 

The generator blew up as Dwight fell to the ground and looked up in horror. 

“Dwight what the hell are you-“ Jake then understood why Dwight messed up on his progress, staring at the behemoth of a man in the doorway clenching his signature kitchen knife in one hand and balling the other into a fist.

Jake scrambled beside Dwight on the floor as Myers stood idle in the doorway of the small bedroom. 

Why wasn’t he lunging for an attack?

Jake could tell Dwight was shaking beside him and the Asian was unable to move, his own body staying frozen in place. 

Jake heard what was something like an amused chuckle from behind Myers white mask.

Was he laughing at them?

Jake blinked as he saw Myers begin to slowly unzip his bloody, worn out overalls to reveal a tight fitted black t-shirt also revealing a hard set of pecs and incredibly toned abs. Jake watched as giant bicep muscles flex as his zipper stops at his waistline.

Did the room just get a hundred times warmer or...?

Myers had the type of body that could be slapped on the cover of a popular swimsuit magazine, a body where all eyes would fall onto him as he walked in a room. Jake couldn’t even imagine what lied beneath his torso. Too bad he was a rampaging murderer.

“Umm...” Dwight was the first to break the silence of the three of them.

Myers began walking over to the pair and Dwight flinched as he did. A rough hand was into each of the men’s unruly hair and tugged them to be sitting on their knees, eye length of Myers crotch. They both let out a grunt of pain and surprise. 

Did Myers want them to...

Dwight was the first one to take the lead and Jake looked at him with eyes wide. Dwight’s shaking hand was placed on the zipper and he finally tugged it all the way down. Myers was completely commando.

Jake felt his face grow red as he eyeballed Myers massive package. He expected him to be hung but... nothing like this. Hell, he was only at half mast and he was still huge. 

Dwight let out somewhat of a whimper and Jake looked over to see him nervously chewing his lower lip.

Jakes initial thought was that this was fucking crazy. Was he really about to do this? Where THEY really about to do this?

That thought was crushed into mere mincemeat as Dwight placed one of his hands to slowly stroke Myers length watching the foreskin move up and down. 

Jake was utterly speechless to see Dwight’s almost immediate reaction to this situation. The Dwight in his head was always pure and innocent, but this was a completely different experience.

“You want us to...” Dwight began his sentence looking up at Myers and running his other hand along the firm abs on Myers abdomen. 

Myers grunted impatiently and eyes fell on Jake who was still recovering from the shock of this situation. Jake mimicked Dwight’s actions as he let out a low whimper and ran his gloved hand along Myers abs. 

Dwight released his hand from feeling up the larger man and leaned in to use his tongue underneath the curve of Myers dick. It bounced happily in response and Jake, to his own embarrassment, felt a heat starting to pool in his lower stomach. 

He couldn’t believe this. He brought his lips down to the shaft infront of him and began licking long stripes on the side of it. Dwight took the other side, their tongues soft and warm making Myers breaths come heavy.

“Fuck...” Jake quietly groaned as Myers put a loving hand into each of their heads of hair and massaged lightly. This wasn’t the first time Jake was getting off on the thought of Michael. Jake hated to admit that he was enjoying the dick on his tongue more than he could imagine. 

Myers was fully erect now, beads of pre sliding down the shaft as Jake and Dwight lapped up its slight saltiness. Dwight began to caress his balls with one hand and started kitten licking the head. Myers let out a groan of approval. Jake had to have known Dwight had done this before. He seemed to be really efficient with it.

His tongue met the side of Dwight’s for a second and he swore it sent an electric jolt to his own dick. Dwight, confused and flushed stopped and looked at Jake, his glasses sliding on the bridge of his nose. Jake threw every single rational thought in his head out the window as he leaned in and kissed the leader. He was too lust drunk and horny to care. Dwights lips were so soft and plush, kissing them was like feeling velvet. No wonder Myers thought he felt so good on his cock.

Dwight moaned into the kiss as Jake slipped his tongue in, wrestling tongues with Dwight’s own and swapping spit. Fuck Dwight tasted so sweet. Jake moved his wrist to find Dwight’s bulge through his office slacks and squeezed it lightly. 

Myers was even getting off to the other two men’s little exchange as he hastily stroked his own length above them. Myers had so much pent up energy, Jake thought to himself and he felt his sweat begin dripping off his forehead.

Dwight looked back up to Myers cock and when he reached up to grab it again, Myers grabbed his wrist and stood up implying for Dwight to do the same.

Myers tugged at Dwight’s tie and Jake stood up with them giving them a confused look.

“I-I think he wants us to strip” Dwight anxiously said as he undid his tie and the buttons to his office shirt. 

Jake still was a little hesitant but at the same time was eager to see Michael and Dwight in their naked glory. He started with his gloves and threw his scarf to the floor. His eyes fell to Myers as he discarded his black shirt and the rest of his overalls to the floor. He felt like he was about to drool at the sight of gorgeous porcelain white skin.

They were all completely nude now and Dwight laid on his back on the bed in the room. Before Jake could question why, Myers shoved him onto his back right next to Dwight. Jake rolled his head over to look at Dwight, the leader giving him his best lidded bedroom eyes full of lust.

It’s not the first time Jake thought of Dwight like this either. He had a nice body with subtle curves and a cute round ass he liked to watch sometimes when he got bored back at the campfire. 

His thoughts were cut short as he felt a giant hand brushing over his navel, Myers doing the same with Dwight eliciting ticklish groans from both of them. Dwight raised both of his arms and grasped the pillow his head rested on. Jake was still in denial that this was actually happening. Myers hand only briefly touched the two men’s aroused cocks before placing a thick finger up to their assholes. 

“W-wait” Jake croaked. Myers hands were rubbing ever so softly, almost if he was a good lover. 

“Please be careful, please. God for f-fucks sake I.. I haven’t done this with another man before” Jake admitted and Dwight looked back over to him. 

“It’s okay Jake I-I haven’t either” Dwight said, the blush in his face making his skin glow. 

“Fuck... seriously??” Jake was a little surprised. Dwight handled Myers so well. Myers let out an annoyed grunt. 

“There’s stuff in the toolbox” Jake said. And Myers made his way to open it and found a little jar of sticky substance. He popped it open and greased one finger from both hands with it, maneuvering his wrists back to both holes. 

He teasingly circled the rim and Jake bit his bottom lip.

Holy shit why did this feel so so wrong but at the same time so fucking right? This was probably the most dangerous and fucked up thing Jake had ever done but the thrill was absolutely divine.

The thick finger finally pushed into both holes creating a whining sound from both men. Myers began pushing in and out at a quickening pace. At first, it felt uncomfortable but as Jake’s walls adjusted to the thickness of Myers finger, he began to loosen himself up. 

Myers curled his finger inside of Dwight and was awarded from a delicious sounding mewl from the leader as Myers presumably pressed against his pleasure button. 

“I-oh my god right there! F-fuck! God yes!” Dwight breathed and threw his head back into the pillow behind him. Jake looked over to witness Dwight’s sexy reaction but shut his eyes forcefully when Myers starting hitting his prostate as well. Both men let out moans of pleasure, and one of Dwight’s hand met Jake’s, holding each other’s palms as they were mindlessly fingerfucked on the plush king sized bed. 

Myers was having a good time but began to grow impatient with the two. He slipped his fingers out and if Jake wasn’t as horny as he was right now, would have been disgusted at the slutty moan he let out at the loss of contact. 

Myers slid his hands under Dwight’s back picking him up bridal style. Dwight pressed kisses along Myers prominent jawline and neck as he wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders holding him. Jake was confused once again until Myers dropped Dwight onto Jakes stomach with a loud OOF. 

Dwight was shorter and lighter than Jake, but not by very much. Dwight laid stomach to stomach and looked up into Jakes eyes. He bit his lip.

“Umm... hi. Sorry about that” Dwight awkwardly said. Jake was about to respond until he felt those award winning lips on his own jawline and closed his eyes to enjoy the treatment. Dwight stopped and looked over his shoulder to Myers standing at the foot of the bed. He raised his ass and wiggled it teasingly.

“C-come on big boy. Please fuck us, I want it so bad. Shit.. please..? We’ve been so good” Dwight moaned and Jake’s dick throbbed flush against Dwight’s own. He liked hearing Dwight beg for it.

Apparently Myers did too because he brought a slap down on one of Dwight’s cheeks and grabbed a handful of ass, squeezing hard. His breathing was ragged and heavy. 

Yet, Myers didn’t put his dick in anything yet. He looked over and stared at Jake, Jake felt like he was staring right through his soul.

“I’m not f-fucking begging for shit” Jake snapped. He knew what Myers wanted; his pure submission. All killers are the same, they hunt and expect survivors to be as cooperative as possible to aid their ultimate goal in pleasing the entity.

Myers let out a low growl and Dwight squeaked when a coolness was dripped down his anus. Myers lined the head of his cock with Dwight’s ass and began pushing the fat head in. The leader moaned above Jake and the man under Dwight began nipping at his sensitive neck flesh, Dwight going crazy from simulation from both ends.

Myers started to pick up the pace humping into Dwight’s perky ass and Jake was afraid the killer was gripping onto Dwight’s hips so hard it would bruise. 

Dwight began grinding his hips into the giant behind him and threw his head back to let out a high pitched moan.

“F-fuck yeah. You like the way I clench around you huh? You wanna fill my little tight ass up don’t you Michael?” Jake almost spit out his own saliva hearing Dwight’s words.

Was Dwight always this fucking filthy?

Was JAKE always this fucking filthy?

Both of their leaking hardnesses were rubbing flush against each other while Dwight’s moans and Myers panting filled the room.

Jake was truly experiencing a little slice of heaven in this never ending hell hole of a realm.

Did he do something to get on the entity’s good side to deserve this? 

“F-fuck Michael... OKAY!!” Jake groaned loudly. He couldn’t take it anymore he was going to burst. He raised his elbow so that it covered his eyes making his incredibly embarrassing confession. “Please fuck me, use my hole. Use us both. Please. That’s all we want, all we want is your cock”

“Please” they both moaned out simultaneously. Jake was is so much denial of how slutty both of them were acting. He would probably never forgive himself after this but right now, it was about the hottest thing in the world.

Jake and Dwight’s nipples got hard from rutting against each other like two dogs in heat while the man below them was using them like two live sex toys. Myers dick popped out of Dwight’s little hole and the leader made a noise at the loss of contact. 

Myers then slicked his dick up with more lube in order to fill up Jake nice and good just like he did with Dwight. And god, Jake wanted it so fucking bad.

Dwight looked down at the panting survivalist and pressed their noses together.

“Fuck Jake, your leader wants to be kissed right now. Are you going to do what your leader says?” Dwight breathed.

Jake didn’t even hesitate this time as their lips met once again, yet he was cut off by the groan he produced when breached by Myers length. 

“Ahh... oh fuck.. yea more cmon Micheal” Jake rasped. Dwight looked over his shoulder once again.

“Yeah, keep using him. Fill him up he fucking loves it” Dwight grinned. 

“O-oh yea? This is coming from the- fuck. The guy who begged Myers to fuck him in the first place” Jakes snarky remark made Dwight get a mischievous glint in his eye as he rutted their dicks together harder.

Jake moaned from the simulation of Myers squeezing out every last bit of innocence Jake had and the two men’s cocks pressing up against each other.

“It feels so good doesn’t it Jake? I’m so glad I get to experience this with you.. god I-I love it. I’m such a fucking slut” Dwight sobbed and Jake threw his head back.

“M-Myers Im going to-!” 

The killers movements became more sloppy and Jake knew Myers was reaching his end. The killer pulled out and spilled his seed all over both of the men on top of each other. Dwight and Jake rode out their orgasm cumming onto each other stomachs. 

“Fuck...” Jake groaned and Dwight fell beside him panting. They were both covered in who knows which males cum. Jake wiped himself off with the blanket covers and watched Dwight do the same. 

He was a little worried about what the outcome result of this would be as he stared at Myers putting his overalls back on. Dwight looked at him also.

“S-so are you umm... going to kill us now?” Dwight asked.

Myers grunted and swung open the door. Apparently he wasted all his energy on the sex they all just had. Dwight walked up to Myers and planted a kiss on the latex of his mask. 

“Thank you” he whispered seductively and took Jake’s hand to lead him outside. 

Wait... the generators, the trial! Oh shit, they were fucked. What we’re the other survivors going to think about this?

“Dwight” Jake hissed and the leader stopped to look at him. Jake now realizing these are the same eyes that were peering at him from above their little... session. He shook his head.

“The others they-“

“Hey!!” They both jumped hearing a voice coming from one of the powered exit gates. 

Meg?

“What the hell were you two doing? We haven’t seen the killer all match and then suddenly you two disappear also? What the shit is going on around here?” She asked, clearly annoyed. 

“We were worried about you guys, I’m glad you two are okay. Did you happen to see the killer?” Claudette asked and Jake felt him face heat up and could tell Dwight’s did as well.

“No” Jake quickly answered and the two women looked at them, shrugged and began to walk back to the campfire. 

As soon as Jake took foot in following them, he was grabbed by his wrist.

“Jake” Dwight began. “Fuck that was... that was really something else. I’m telling you right now, absolutely no one can know about this” Dwight stammered.

“I don’t know what would happen to my leadership status if the others found out about what we did. Who knows what they’d do to us”.

Jake put a reassuring hand on Dwight’s shoulder. 

“Don’t worry. It’s our little secret”.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry for writing this


End file.
